Abracadabra
by yintotheyang
Summary: Halloween fluff! Lulu wants to throw a Halloween party at the Zacchara mansion! Centered on Jolu, but other couples are included.


A/N – Just a little Halloween fun! Something light and hopefully enjoyable! Let me know what you think!

**Abracadabra **

"Johnny!" Lulu begged. "Pretty please with sugar on top!"

Oh no. There it was. The Spencer pout that never failed to get her whatever her heart desired. But this was a strange request and Johnny really didn't understand why she wanted it so much. He closed his eyes, trying not to fall victim to the big eyes she was giving him. Or her bottom lip that was sticking out and making him want to give her everything as long as he could kiss her.

"Tell me again why you want to do this," Johnny requested.

"Because it's been years since this town has seen a really great Halloween party and we need to be the ones to throw the best party the town has ever had," Lulu explained.

"We could throw a good party in our apartment," Johnny argued.

"I don't want to throw a 'good' party," Lulu said rolling her eyes. "I want to throw the best party and to do that we need to have it at the Zacchara mansion."

"Lulu, no one has been there in months," Johnny fought. "It's probably full of dust. Maybe even mold."

"I will clean the whole place myself," Lulu promised. "And do all of the decorations. All you have to do is go to the party."

"Did you ever think about the possibility that having a Halloween party at Crimson Pointe might inspire a real ghost to show up?" Johnny asked.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Lulu smirked and Johnny let out a laugh.

She was too stubborn. He would never win.

"There are conditions," Johnny said slowly.

"Okay," Lulu said cautiously.

"Number one," Johnny began. "No guests above the first floor. I don't want to go searching for someone who got lost in the maze that is the second floor of that house."

"Alright," Lulu agreed.

"Number two," he continued. "No pranks. You want to have a party, make it a party. No need for someone to jump out and scare everyone or whatever it is you might cook up."

"Fine, but that would make it better," Lulu mumbled and Johnny smiled.

"Number three," Johnny tried.

"How long is this list?" Lulu wondered.

"This is the last one," Johnny replied. "Number three. You give me a private Halloween party when we get home."

"What exactly do you mean?" Lulu asked, her lips turned up in a curious grin.

"I mean, you and me, alone, having our own kind of party," Johnny answered.

"What makes it a Halloween party?" Lulu questioned, looping her arms around his neck.

"Your costume of course," Johnny muttered, pulling her to him so he could pepper her neck with kisses.

"Hmm," Lulu replied, running her fingers through his hair. "Is that a deal breaker?"

"Most definitely," Johnny said into her neck. "I don't negotiate on conditions."

"Then I guess I'm forced to agree," Lulu laughed. "What kind of costume do you want?"

"Surprise me," Johnny breathed in her ear and she shivered.

"So, I can have the party?" Lulu asked, pulling away to see his eyes.

"You can have the party," Johnny conceded and Lulu crashed her lips into his.

"By the way, it's a costume party," Lulu said quickly, walking out of the room.

"Lulu, I am _**not**_ wearing a costume!" Johnny yelled, following her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

_He was wearing a costume._

Not just any costume, one that went along with Lulu's costume. She had, again, gotten her way and they were dressed as a vampire and his victim. Lulu looked beautiful in her white dress. So innocent and pure and perfect. All of Johnny's reservations about his costume melted away when she came into the room and smiled at his appearance.

"You look perfect!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Lulu nodded. "And sexy. I can see why I fell under your charm and allowed you to bite me."

"Speaking of," Johnny smirked. "The makeup on your neck looks good, but I still think you should have let me do it for real."

"Maybe later," Lulu winked.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Johnny whispered, pulling her close.

"So does the house look good enough?" Lulu wondered.

"It looks great," Johnny answered. "It's scary, yet inviting. Just right for a Halloween party."

He was being completely honest. The entire first floor of the mansion was decorated with spider webs and skulls, jack-o-lanterns and ghosts. Lulu had even purchased some dry ice and put it in a cauldron for a steaming effect. But the beat of the music that hummed in the background balanced out the scary vibe and made for a perfect set-up.

"And I look okay?" Lulu asked.

"Perfect," Johnny replied, giving her body an appreciative glance.

"You're too biased to be trustworthy," Lulu smirked and he laughed.

Before Johnny could sneak in a kiss, the doorbell sounded and Lulu hurried off to answer it. As much as he had complained about the party, Johnny was glad they were having it. Anything that made Lulu smile, made him happy. He heard Lulu's laughter ring out and he made his way to the front door to help welcome their guests. When he got there, he laughed as well at the sight of Maxie and Spinelli. They were both dressed in togas and from the look on Spinelli's face, it had been Maxie's idea. Johnny smiled to himself, suddenly finding another reason to love Lulu.

"Stop laughing you two!" Maxie demanded. "We look amazing."

"You do," Lulu agreed, quieting her giggles. "The costumes are great."

"Better than yours," Maxie teased, leaning in to look at Lulu's neck. "Why didn't you let Johnny do that?"

"I asked her the same thing," Johnny replied as Maxie and Spinelli made their way into the main room.

"I mean it's not like you haven't let him do it before," Maxie continued and Lulu blushed. "What? You try to cover them up, but I know they are there."

"Perhaps the Blonde One would prefer to discuss the marvelous decorations of the former house of the Demented One," Spinelli suggested.

"Great idea," Lulu smiled. "How does it look?"

"I hate to admit it, but it looks great. I can't believe you made it without my help," Maxie muttered.

"She worked hard," Johnny said, pressing a kiss to Lulu's temple.

"The Mob Prince did not assist?" Spinelli questioned.

"And let him mess it up? I don't think so," Lulu laughed as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it" Johnny offered, excusing himself.

"Well, it really does look amazing," Maxie said genuinely. "What are the odds he lets you have a Christmas party here?"

"Pretty good," Lulu smiled, knowing he would do anything she asked.

"Great because I have some fantastic ideas," Maxie replied.

"Ideas for what?" Carly asked, coming into the room.

Lulu's eyes widened at Carly's princess costume. She had on an ornate pink dress and was wearing a diamond tiara. Carly twirled when she realized everyone was staring at her. Then, Sonny came into the room in a suit and Lulu frowned in confusion.

"When I told Sonny it was a costume party, he refused to wear anything but a suit. I had to improvise," Carly explained. "Now tell me, what ideas?"

"Ideas for all the great parties we could have in this house," Maxie answered.

"We could," Carly said, her eyes lighting up.

Lulu rolled her eyes and turned from the two who were evidently planning a party for Lulu to host for every holiday in the coming year. She looked to the entrance way and smiled to herself. It seemed Jason was not as successful in refusing a costume as Sonny. Elizabeth led him further into the room in her Lois Lane costume and Jason followed, wearing his Superman costume with as much pride as possible. Carly and Maxie both stopped talking and Johnny and Sonny seemed to be on the verge of erupting into laughter.

"What?" Jason asked and everyone burst into happy laughter.

"Stone Cold, your costume is most appropriate for you heroic ways," Spinelli complimented.

"Then why are you all laughing?" Jason wondered.

"The tights," Johnny and Sonny said in unison, laughing even harder.

"You look great, honey," Elizabeth promised. "Cam loved it."

"He is the only reason I did it," Jason muttered.

The doorbell rang again and again as the rest of the guests arrived dressed in their costumes. Nikolas and Claudia as Gomez and Morticia Addams. Lucky and Sam dressed as a cowboy and a saloon girl. Patrick and Robin dressed as spies and Max and Diane as a gangster and a flapper girl from the 1920's. Mac and Alexis arrived as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and Kate and Coleman came as a couple from the 70's, looking as if they walked straight off the set of _Saturday Night Fever_. And finally, Matt and Georgie dressed as Romeo and Juliet.

Everyone laughed and mingled together for hours, enjoying themselves greatly. As midnight approached, Maxie and Georgie laughed with Mac and Robin. Alexis, Diane and Kate stood by the refreshment table watching Coleman, Patrick, Matt, Max and Spinelli argue about who had the best costume. Sonny, Jason and Elizabeth all talked quietly while Lulu stood with Claudia and Sam discussing their Thanksgiving plans. Lulu smiled as she watched Johnny chat with Lucky, Nikolas and Carly. She loved that her family had finally accepted him as a part of her life. Johnny made eye contact with her and walked over to her as Claudia and Sam moved on to join Lucky and Nikolas.

"Looks like your party is a success," Johnny smiled.

"Our party," Lulu corrected. "You've been a great co-host. I think we should do this more often."

"Well, I must admit, it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be," Johnny relented. "It's kind of nice getting everyone together."

"They seem to be having a good time," Lulu observed.

"Good enough that we could sneak upstairs and no one would notice?" Johnny asked.

"Even if I would consider that, I didn't clean upstairs," Lulu replied.

"I did," Johnny smirked.

"Thinking ahead, Zacchara?" Lulu questioned.

"Always be prepared," Johnny said with a laugh.

"That's tempting, but we can't leave our own party early," Lulu responded.

"Fine," Johnny sighed. "But if that's a rule that is going to stick, don't expect me to agree to hosting anymore parties."

"You are going to host more parties," Maxie said firmly, walking up with Spinelli. "This has been so much fun."

"The Jackal agrees with the Fair Maximista," Spinelli said. "It has indeed been a fantastic evening."

"Are you two leaving?" Lulu wondered.

"Yes, we want to get home," Maxie smiled. "But I'm glad you did this. And like I said, you are doing it again."

"When are you having another party?" Matt asked, walking up with his arm around Georgie.

"Yes, we need to know, so we can mark our calendars," Georgie agreed. "This has been so much fun."

"We're not having-" Johnny tried.

"We don't know yet," Lulu cut in. "But we'll call you when we decide."

"Alright, we're going to head out," Matt smiled. "Thanks for having us."

"I'll show you out," Johnny offered, but Georgie shook her head.

"No need, we can find our own way," Georgie replied.

Spinelli, Maxie, Matt and Georgie both told Johnny and Lulu goodbye and Lulu smiled before turning back to Johnny.

"What is that look?" Lulu asked.

"Two young couples leaving a party early," Johnny noted. "I wonder what they're going home to do."

"Are you going to complain some more?" Lulu wondered.

"Is it going to get me anywhere?" Johnny countered.

"Doubtful," Lulu smirked.

"Then I guess not," Johnny shrugged. "But you will make it up to me."

"Don't I always?" Lulu asked.

"And then some," Johnny whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Lulu," Kate said, grinning proudly. "You sure know how to throw a party. I am definitely going to let you handle the next Crimson event."

"Thanks, Kate. I'm glad you liked it," Lulu replied.

"Really great party, buddy," Coleman said to Johnny, shaking his hand.

"I have to agree with that," Sonny grinned, patting Johnny on the back. "Carly seems to have plans for the Christmas party already."

"You're going to love them, Lulu," Carly said excitedly.

"I'm sure I will. Are you all leaving?" Lulu asked.

"Yes," Sonny said and Coleman nodded.

"Thanks for coming," Johnny smiled. "I hope you had fun."

"We did," Alexis said, she and Mac joining the group. "But we have to go."

"Alright," Lulu responded. "Well, I'm going to walk you all to the door."

Lulu did as she said and Johnny smiled as he watched her play host. He didn't love having parties, but he loved her, so if she wanted to host more parties, they would host more parties. Anything to keep that beautiful smile on her face. He made his way over to the refreshment table and tried to contain his laughter as Jason walked over to him.

"It's not funny," Jason said seriously.

"It's a little funny," Johnny argued. "But a great costume."

"See, I told you people would like it," Elizabeth teased, putting an arm around Jason's waist.

"I loved it," Diane smiled, she and Max joining the group. "I'm going to have to get Max one."

"Diane," Max blushed.

"You're flexible enough for tights," Diane replied and everyone laughed as Max turned beet red.

"Sounds like I'm missing a fun conversation," Lulu noted, joining the group.

"I think it's more uncomfortable than anything," Max sighed.

"What's uncomfortable?" Patrick asked as he walked over, clutching Robin's hand in his.

"I bet Jason is in that suit," Robin joked and everyone laughed again.

"We're leaving," Jason announced.

"We should get going too," Patrick and Max said at the same time.

"You don't have to rush off," Lulu argued, but Johnny squeezed her hand.

"I'll walk you to the door," Johnny smiled.

They said goodbye to Lulu and then followed Johnny as he led them out of the house. Lulu smiled as Lucky, Sam, Nikolas and Claudia approached her. They seemed ready to leave as well and Lulu knew Johnny would be happy. He was so cute in his on-going attempts at seducing her. And he was always successful eventually.

"Lulu, you sure know how to throw a great party," Sam complimented. "This was amazing."

"Thank you," Lulu smiled. "It really wasn't much."

"Don't be modest, Lu," Lucky replied. "It was really fun."

"It was," Nikolas agreed.

"And good move on not letting my little brother help," Claudia laughed.

"I take offense to that," Johnny said, coming up behind Lulu and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I could have helped."

"Yes, you could have," Lulu nodded. "You could have reached some of the higher places that I had to use a chair to get to."

"Ouch," Lucky sighed and everyone laughed.

"She's got you there, John," Claudia chuckled.

"I guess she does," Johnny admitted, pressing a kiss to the side of Lulu's head.

"Alright, I think it's time we head out," Nikolas announced. "This was a fun party."

"I hope you have more," Sam spoke up.

"I don't think we have a choice," Johnny muttered and Lulu rolled her eyes.

"We will," Lulu assured her. "I hope they will be as fun as tonight was."

"They will be," Claudia smiled.

"We'll walk you to the door," Johnny offered.

"Don't be ridiculous, John, I know how to get out of here. You can stay and clean up while Lulu rests," Claudia laughed.

"Bye," Lulu called as the four headed for the door.

Everyone waved at her and then disappeared around the corner. Lulu leaned back against Johnny and felt him bury his head into her neck. She sighed as his lips made contact with her skin. They heard the door close and Lulu turned in his arms to face him.

"Finally," they both said at the same time.

Lulu giggled and Johnny once again moved his lips to her neck. He trailed his kisses upwards and across her jaw before finally meeting her lips. Lulu ran her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss. They pulled back breathlessly after several moments.

"I thought you wanted a costume," Lulu wondered as Johnny lifted her into his arms and headed for the stairs.

"I like the one you're wearing," Johnny smirked. "But be warned. I plan to bite you a lot."

"You better," Lulu said coyly. "I dressed you as a vampire for a reason."

Johnny laughed as he carried her into the nearest bedroom on the second floor and slammed the door behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you want to help pick out decorations for the Christmas party?" Lulu wondered as they lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"What makes you think we're having a Christmas party?" Johnny asked.

"What makes you think we're not?" Lulu countered and Johnny couldn't help but laugh. She knew his weakness for her too well.

"There are conditions," Johnny said and Lulu smiled.

"Okay," Lulu replied.

"Number one," Johnny began. "No guests above the first floor. The second floor is all ours."

"Alright," Lulu agreed.

"Number two," Johnny continued. "No crazy gift exchanging games. I always end up with the gag gifts."

"Fine, but that would make it better," Lulu muttered and Johnny laughed.

"Number three," Johnny tried.

"This feels familiar," Lulu cut in. "Is this the last one again?"

"Yes," Johnny nodded. "Number three. We end our little Christmas party the same way we ended this party."

"Do I have to wear another costume?" Lulu wondered.

"Yes," Johnny smirked, rolling on top of Lulu and tracing her face with his fingertips.

"Is that a deal breaker?" Lulu asked running her hands over his shoulders and down his back.

"Most definitely," Johnny said, bending to kiss the red marks on her neck from their previous activities.

"Oh that's right," Lulu laughed. "You don't negotiate on conditions."

"I never have before and I don't plan to start now," Johnny mumbled into her neck.

"Then I guess I'm forced to agree," Lulu smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you," Johnny said, looking in her eyes.

"I love you, too," Lulu replied and then whispered in his ear, "and I _**really**_ love your conditions."


End file.
